


A Living Thing

by orchidlocked



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Deeper Than I've Ever Dreamed Of, Emotions, Feelings, Ficlet, Friendship, Higher Than The Heavens Above, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Phone Calls, Post-Canon Cardassia, Video Chat, Whoa-oh-oh Whoa oh-oh, YOU'VE, You've Got Me Feeling Emotions, got me feeling, i'm high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidlocked/pseuds/orchidlocked
Summary: Just a drabble. Ezri Dax asks Julian the question he knew was coming, but wasn't prepared to hear.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	A Living Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just some dribs and drabs. Inspired by a real life conversation I had today lol. I'm high and feeling good vibes

They had talked for nearly an hour before the subject came up. Not surprising, that one of his oldest friends would know exactly when to push for more information.

“And what’s the word from Garak?”

Julian sighed, crossed his arms. “Situation on Cardassia Prime isn’t great. But it sounds as though he’s making the best of it. God knows he outworks the entirety of the Detapa Council.”

Ezri nodded, and asked the question Julian knew was coming. “When will you be going to Cardassia?” Still, he was caught off-guard by the way Dax’s mouth formed around the words, and was suddenly aware of how quiet it was inside his carpet-covered quarters.

“I’m in love with him.”

Dax laughed. “I’ve been waiting for you to say that.”

At first, Julian thought he’d spoken the words aloud for the first time, but immediately after they left his lips, he realized he’d only released them; a golden warmth rose up from his chest and leaped out of his mouth, like a dolphin breaching the surface of the ocean, twisting and twirling above the waves for no reason other than an expression of joy.

“What do you mean?” Julian asked, fully aware what she meant, the buoyant rush going to his head now, his laughter carrying the feeling higher, higher, until it started popping around his eyes like champagne bubbles, like distant tinkling bells.

Dax was laughing harder now. “You know exactly what I mean, it’s all over your face!”

Julian felt his cheeks warm, and instinctively averted his eyes from the call, allowing Ezri Dax to have her moment of smug satisfaction without having to watch it dance across her face.

“Look at you!”

“Yes, look at me. Look at me, indeed.” Julian let his laughter fade, along with the curious sensation lodged beneath his skin, allowing it to dive back below the surface of the water, to return later, when he was alone, when he could sit with it, watch it dance around again, and decide how to proceed with such a living thing.


End file.
